A Highschool Story
by InvisibleGeek
Summary: Hiccup isn't exactly the most popular kid in his Highschool, his only friend answers to fishlegs, and his father isn't around very often. When he is assigned to tutor carefree Jack Frost his life takes a wild spin and Hiccup learns that life has more to offer than school, charcoal pencils, and sketch pads. Tell me what you want to happen. Big four included!
1. Chapter 1

_BeepBeep! _

Hiccup awoke to the sound of his alarm destroying the tranquility that slumber brought with its silence. Groaning he turned off the alarm and looked through squinted eyes at the time.

7:45

"Da da da!" He muttered sarcastically. With a jolt that seemed surreal to the still half asleep teenager, Hiccup jumped up and began searching through his drawers for some pants. He chose a clean pair of jeans and pulled a shirt off a hanger in the closet. After putting on his shoes, he slung his book bag over his shoulder and ran down the stairs.

His father was in the kitchen, or had been. An unread newspaper sat on the table on top of a mess of dirty dishes. Hiccup paused long enough in his hurry to look at the mess. "A sock?" He mumbled with half lidded eyes, lifting up the foul object. It was just like his father to make a mess. Shaking his head he grabbed an apple from the mess and left the house.

Outside, he was greeted by a brisk, biting, breeze that ruined the sunny morning. He shivered then jogged across the street. Hiccup knocked on his neighbor's dark green door and yelled,"Fishlegs! Come on!" The overweight blond boy opened up the door and said cheerily,"Hi Hiccup!" They spent the short walk to school with Fishlegs in detail describing the anatomy of his pet bull frog. "Yeah and after he eats-" "um, Fishlegs?" The blonde boy stopped his rant,"yeah?" "I don't really care about Gronckle.." Fishlegs quieted down after that, and before Hiccup was able to apologize for his brutal honesty, they got to school.

Fishlegs hurried to his class and Hiccup sighed and went to his first hour. He managed to make it through biology without falling asleep on his desk and pushed through geometry.

At the end of fifth hour, his teacher called him over. "Yes Mr. Belch?" Hiccup inquired. The heavily built teacher gestured at the student with his prosthetic hand. "I need you to tutor a student for the exams coming up, do you mind?" In his head, Hiccup said,'of course I mind!' Out loud, he said,"no sir, who is the student?" The teacher looked back at his monitor and said,"Jackson Overland Frost. He has a failing grade, and his father told me to get him a tutor." Hiccup nodded and Mr. Belch gave him his tutoring schedule.

He then left the room and proceeded to his last class. Art. He pulled out his project, a charcoal illustration of a dragon breathing fire and sat down. He began shading the membrane of the dragon's wing, making it look more transparent and with delicate veins interlacing it. As he did that, a group of rambunctious boys ran past him, pushing his arm off the edge of the table.

Hiccup was dimly aware of the teacher scolding the boys at the front of the room. However, the only thing his green eyes took in was the thick black line going across the paper, scaring his artwork. The mounting tears that were forming at the loss of the little control he had in his life was replaced with a wall of anger. He looked up at the boys in the front of the classroom.  
They were jocks, and he could name a few. Aster, who was commonly referred to as Bunny, and Jonah Jorgenson, more commonly known as Snotlout. Hiccup grit his teeth and snapped his charcoal pencil.

All his anger flew away when he realized what he did. The boy put his head in his hands and sighed. This was not turning out to be a good day.

That was his last charcoal pencil and he couldn't afford to by any others. His father was rich, sure enough, but he didn't let Hiccup use any of the money, instead saying,"when you get the fortune someday, I want you to be responsible for the money. Not spending it on arts and crafts."

The bell rang, and Hiccup put his project away where it couldn't be seen. He looked at the schedule, and saw that it said after school with today's date on it. Hiccup went to the library, the designated meeting place, and waited.

**_You guys can decide on two things for me ok! _**

**_1) how Jack looks(and whether he has his powers or not)  
2) what class Hiccup will be tutoring Jack in. _**

**_If you have any questions ask. I don't know if I will continue this story, but I might not if I don't get some feedback(because I won't know what to do!) thank you for reading! _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So, thanks to all of your input, it has been decided that the subject would be math and Jack would keep his normal frosty appearance. Yes, he also has his powers all though they are only hinted at in this chapter. Thank you for reading! At the end of this chapter I have some more questions. **_

It was half an hour later when the boy came. Hiccup brooding about his broken pencil didn't notice the other teen come in. "Hey, are you Hiccup?" The brown haired boy snapped from his thoughts to take in an unfamiliar face.

The newcomer stood just a bit taller than Hiccup, he had bleached white hair that looked as though he didn't brush it and alarmingly blue contacts.

Hiccup's mind wandered over to his own thin, brown locks that he neglected the past morning.

Pushing down those thoughts, he said,"um yeah. Your Jackson?" The pale boy's face took on a lopsided grin and he said,"Jack is fine. Look, I don't have all day so lets get this over with."

Hiccup mumbled about how he was the late one and began pulling work out of his book bag. Jack causally sat down in the chair across from him, his feet dangling over the arm and his eyes closed. After a moment Hiccup said,"the whole point of tutoring is for me to teach you."

Jack, without moving, said,"my homework is on the table." Hiccup gave an exasperated sigh. Jack continued,"my..._guardian_, put me in here for my grade to improve, and it will with you doing my math homework."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, who did this guy think he was? "What about tests?" He pressed, "I can't take your tests for you! And if you don't learn how to do your homework, you won't know how to solve a problem on the test."

Jack did open his eyes this time, and he slung his feet off the arm of the chair, so he was facing the scrawny brunette. "What do we do?" He said with a resigned sigh.

Hiccup gave the boy a pencil and said,"we start with number one." An hour later they were only on number three. Jack had a deep frown on his face that took the uncaring attitude away. 'This kid really knows next to nothing about math!' Hiccup thought with awe at the boys stupidity.

"Alright Jack" Hiccup said with all the calm he could muster, "now what do you do here?"

Jack fiddled with his pencil and said reluctantly,"you...do the two thing."  
Hiccup took a deep breath, 'patience Haddock.' He reminded himself. "I think you mean squaring, and remember the rule I taught you?"

Jack's eyes lit up and he said,"what you do on one side you do on the other!"

Hiccup smiled,"yes, so here you would square root it, do you know why?"

Jack thought for a moment before exclaiming,"to get rid of the two!"

Hiccup's smile grew and he thought,'finally, some progress.' "Your absolutely correct, now put it into the calculator." Jack complied, and finished the problem. He puffed out his cheeks and ran both his hands in his hair.

"Woo! I'm so glad were done. I think any more of that and my brain would of died." He laughed but his tutor's next words stole the mirth from his face. "We're on number three." Jack groaned and forcibly pushed his chair backwards, it and him, fell to the ground.

"Jack!?" Hiccup exclaimed, getting up and looking at the floor by the table. The blue eyed boy lay on the ground, still in siting position in his fallen chair.

He looked at the ceiling, and said,"I quit. I can't do this. Why do we even HAVE math class!? How is this going to help us in the future!? I've never needed to know it in my life!" He took on a deep voice,"hey Jack, do you remember how to solve dumb math problems, because I need to know _howtodothat_!" He said the last part in an angry rush, bringing a bubbling laugh out of Hiccup.

Jack turned his head and looked up at the brunette standing above him, as though seeing him for the first time. He cracked a smile and said,"lets do something fun!"

Hiccup spoke with sarcasm,"but we're having SO much fun already." Jack jumped up with a grace that surprised the green eyed boy.

"I want to show you something. I found it the other day." Hiccup began getting nervous. What would be interesting enough for Jack to show him? When he looked into his potential friend's eyes, he knew that Jack would get him into trouble one day, and Hiccup wouldn't be able to say no.

**_1) what should Jack show Hiccup? (I'm thinking Rapunzel's house(but I don't know whether she should live in a run down home and be homeschooled, or if she should still have her tower and her powers))_**


	3. Chapter 3

A Highschool Story 3

**_Long time no see! Thank you for the reviews and the ideas, I tried to incorporate all of them, but I couldn't with some. Please continue to give ideas, that's what keeps this story alive. _**

Hiccup stared at the cerulean eyed boy, who's face was getting more excited by the minute. He finished putting his things in his book bag as Jack grinned, having ran to the door. "Come on Haddock!" He yelled, his voice filled with a childlike giddiness that was contagious.

He was outside the school when the thinner boy found him, tapping his bare foot on the pavement impatiently. "You sure are slow." Hiccup merely grunted, out of breath and out of shape.

"What, is with...the feet?" The white haired teen flashed a blinding smile and wiggled his pale toes, relishing in the cool air that greeted them. "I like to do things my way, and shoes make me feel trapped, limited." He lifted a foot for visual aid. "They got me into some newer pants, but they'd never catch me _dead_ wearing shoes." His eyes twinkled as he said the word dead, as though the thought of it amused him in some way.

Hiccup was about to ask who _they_ was but Jack began running off again, and greeted the following groan of protest with a chuckle.

They ran past the school, and into the forest opposite of Hiccup's neighborhood.

The brunet artist marveled in the way Jack ran. His steps were so free, so perfectly executed that the crunchy leaves underneath his steps were silent. It was almost as though the air itself was tangible underneath his feet, and gave him a boost. He wondered where Jack learned to do that, 'probably from pranking', he thought. 'Jack seems to be the pranking type.'

Unable to run any further, a wheezing Hiccup came to a halt and asked,"Jack! Just where..are we going?" The white haired teen stopped his light foot fall and stood, looking at the other teen with a crazy grin. "The other day, I was out in these woods, and I found something. I've been coming here for a while now, hoping to figure this out. So, when I met you, I figured that someone clever could figure it out." Jack's eyes and voice held an innocent sincereness that Hiccup didn't trust.

"Fine, fine," he said, giving into those blue eyes that promised adventure. "Where is it?" Jack began bouncing on the balls of his feet, never leaving the ground but preparing to sprint. He looked at Hiccup, a knowing smirk painted on his lips.

"Not it, but she." Hiccup was dumbstruck. "She!?"

He was too flabbergasted to think of what too say. "Your spying on a girl!? I-I mean you-"

"Hiccup." Jack's voice was calmer now, quieter. "Trust me, this girl. She is like nothing I have ever seen."

Hiccup found the sarcastic remark leaving his lips before his brain could register the thought. "Sounds like someone's in love."

Jack stood still, as though slapped in the face. "That's not funny, Haddock."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, ignoring the strange tone in Jack's voice. Albeit when he looked at the other boy, he was surprised to see a vulnerability lodging there. A look of profound loneliness, as though Hiccup's words had deracinated the boys spirit in some demented, twisted joke.

It was gone so quickly, hidden behind a customary smirk, that the Viking wondered if he had imagined it all. "Lets just go." Jack said with a shake of his head and a smile.

Hiccup followed Jack as he wove through trees, venturing deeper into the forest. Hiccup was surprised when they found it. An old, run down house that was fenced in. Attached to the fence were eerie signs that read 'go back', and 'turn around'.

The house itself seemed menacing, shingles falling off and thorns growing in the yard. The whole place was dark, the trees preventing light from entering the woods.

Jack put a finger to his lips, opened the creaking gate, then gestured for them to go into the back yard. The back yard was similar to the front with the exception of decaying leaves littering the deck.

Hiccup waited outside as his friend tiptoed through the back door. He heard a loud excited squeal followed by some ranting. after sometime, Hiccup was deep in thought against the railing, Jack broke the news to the girl that someone new was hear. He told her to wait and then he went outside, with a grin on his face. "Come on Hic, I have someone for you to meet."

The brown haired boy cautiously stepped inside and was surprised to see the interior spotless. A teenage girl stood in the kitchen, holding a broom tightly as though she felt threatened. She had her blonde hair woven into a thick braid that reached her ankles.

Hiccup gave her a small wave and she nervously waved back. He jumped, startled as Jack slapped his back heartily. "Hiccup, meet Rapunzel. Punz, meet Hiccup."

After exchanging greetings a heavy silence filled the air. Jack and Rapunzel were obviously acquainted, she stood closer to him in her nervousness of the new comer.

Hiccup cleared his throat and said,"so, how long have you lived here?"

The girl's face broke into a smile and she said," not long, we lived in a tower first but then mother said it wasn't safe anymore so we moved here."

Hiccup nodded and muttered,"cliche much?"

The blonde cocked her head at his words and Jack intervened. "Uh, Punz, what Hiccup was trying to say is that it's a little strange for a girl to live in the middle of the woods."

He shot a glare Hiccups way then continued to speak to Rapunzel. "So why do you live here?"

The girl rolled her eyes, as though the answer was obvious. "It's not safe out there. Mother says so."

Jack led her to the couch and they sat down. "How so?"

The girl's eyes widened, as though she was sharing a terrible secret."don't you know? There are bad guys!"

Jack nodded kindly and Hiccup watched with a sceptic expression, this girl was crazy. He dropped his two cents,"why would they attack you?" Jack looked at him with an unreadable expression and the blonde stiffened.

She stood and reached behind her for something on the couch. "Why do you want to know?" She began circling him, suspicion replacing her previously cheerful face. Pulling out the hidden object, she pointed a frying pan at him, as though insinuating that he was the one who should be scared.

She brandished the kitchen utensil as a deadly weapon, her knuckles white and her body lowered in a crouch.

Hiccup glanced at Jack, before a flash of green caught his eye. "Wha?" He breathed as a green lizard perched on the tip of the pan, glaring at him with intense distrust. It let out a low, throaty growl that humorously sounded like a kittens purr.

The girl spoke again, her eyes matching the shade of the green lizards skin. "Or do you already know? Are you trying to get information out of me? A confession?"  
He gulped and she pressed the cooking object closer. "Or is this just a sick game to you?" She backed away for effect and the lizard made the 'eyes on you' gesture.

Jack's uplifting laughter removed the tension from the room. "Rapunzel, he isn't after you, trust me. We go to school together."

With the mention of the educational haven, the girl's posture straitened and a smile grew. She leaned forward, her nose almost touching Hiccup's.

"you go to school? How is it? Are there any class pets? What grade are you in? Do you have any classes with Jack?" And then quietly, under her breath Rapunzel questioned,"is it weird for me to be asking you all these questions?"

Hiccup rubbed his neck then replied to the best of his ability. "Yes, a drag, snake, 10th, not to my knowledge and kind of."

She smiled at his comical yet straight forward answer then turned excitedly to the white haired teens question,"do you go to school Punz?"

She shook her head, paused, then nodded rapidly. "I don't go to an OFFICIAL school, but Pascal teaches me."

Hiccup interrupted,"Pascal? I thought that only you and your mother lived here."  
The blonde rolled her eyes and said,"you already met him."

Then she looked at Jack as though the tutor was crazy. Jack smirked and said,"let me help you Hic, he's green, small, and has a big attitude problem."

Flabbergasted, Hiccup said,"Y-you can't mean!"

Jack interrupted him. "Ah but I can, Hiccup Haddock, meet Pascal."

He looked around, trying to spot the reptile. He heard the throaty growl once more and saw with disbelief that the lizard was on his shoulder. "ACK!" Hiccup exclaimed before swatting at the fast moving thing. It dodged the boys half hearted attempts with ease and with a flash was perched on Rapunzel's shoulder.  
Hiccup watched with confusion as its skin changed from bright green to maroon.

"You made him mad!" Rapunzel scolded the green eyes boy.

Hiccup still couldn't get one fact out of his head. "That lizard is your teacher!?" The blonde scowled and said,"he's a chameleon, and he's smarter than you'd think."

The now green, chameleon, let out a throaty purr in agreement before shooting a glare at Hiccup.

Jack, with an amused smirk plastered on his lips said,"why don't you go to a real school, it couldn't be to hard to walk there everyday." Rapunzel let out a sigh and her lizard looked just as down cast. "Mother won't allow it. She says its too dangerous."

Jack, wearing the smirk still said,"are you afraid of a little danger? I come hear every day before and after school and your mother isn't ever here. She wouldn't notice if you went."

Hiccup, still confused but no fool said,"and we would protect you from all the danger." He gestured to himself,"they can't handle all of this!"

The downcast blonde let out a giggle and said,"but what if-"

Jack interrupted her. "What if what? Punz, if you keep living your life based off of what COULD happen, then nothing worth remembering will."

The girl let a smile graze her lips, the idea becoming more fond. Jack leaned forward, his customary smirk replaced with a sincere smile. "And it's like tooth pick said, we'd protect you."

**_1) how should Rapunzel get into school? Should Jack get her fake forms from the guardians or some one else?  
2) should Merida be in the next chapter? How so?  
Thank you for reading! _**


End file.
